Countdown to the Apocalypse
by TriniTea
Summary: Skye escapes to Canada before Trump's inauguration. Sequel to 'Oh Canada'.


...

 _ **Author's Note: It was requested by**_ _ **for a sequel to my story**_ _Oh Canada_ _ **, I remember gasping and thinking '**_ _People only ask for sequels when it's a_ good _story, so it must have been at least half decent_ _ **' And that made my week, knowing that people enjoyed it enough to want more.**_

 _ **First let me explain Canadian immigration: You have to go to Canada and pass the language test, and then apply for a permanent visa through a program (Ward would probably nominee Skye for the family sponsorship program, if they have spent enough time living together), it takes two months to a year to process (in that time, you can't leave Canada). Then after living in Canada for four to six years you can take another test on your knowledge of Canada and apply for citizenship.**_

...

Skye walks into her apartment after another long day of work. Her first instinct is to plop down on the couch and binge watch something on Netflix, but _oh yeah_ , she sold her couch and her TV yesterday. At this point her belongings have either been sold, or have been put into boxes. So right now, her breakfast bar is a makeshift work place, her mattress is on the ground, there is little to nothing in her fridge, and she just has enough clothes out for the week. Heck she even sold her car, since she needs the extra money until she can find another job.

A moving van is swinging by tomorrow to take her belongs to Grant's apartment, before she is scheduled to fly to Canada the next week, arriving only a week before Trump's inauguration.

So, she'll escape just in time before America plummets into darkness (she's been counting down the days until doomsday). Trump even proposed building a wall on the Canadian/ American boarder! 'Cause apparently illegal immigrants are coming from Canada too, and to prevent people from illegally coming to America, Trump is willing to sacrifice decades of friendship between the two counties! It's as good of time as ever to move.

Skye puts her bag on the breakfast bar, and takes a seat on one of the spiny stools. As she pulls out her laptop, her phone dings. She takes it out of her pocket, unlocks it, and pulls up the messaging app.

Jemma: Hey, Leo and I are about to head out to grab take-out. What do you want?

Skye: _i could go for some pizza n beers if thats a option_

Jemma: Consider it done. We'll be at your apartment in about a half an hour.

Skye: _Thx jem_

Jemma: What do you want on your pizza?

She stops and thinks for a moment, before typing her response.

Skye: _hawaiian plz_

Jemma: Okay, see you later

Skye: _bye_

...

Skye closes the lid of her laptop when she hears a knock at the door. She stuffs her laptop into her bag, and puts it out of the way. She heads to the door, opening it without checking who it is.

"Hey guys," she greets as she lets Leo and Jemma into her apartment.

"We have brought offerings," Jemma says as they head towards the breakfast bar to put down the two boxes of pizza and six pack of beers. Skye closes the door and is quick to follow them.

Skye drags a stool on the other side of the breakfast bar, so she's facing them. She grabs three paper plates and hands them out. While Leo pops open a few beers and passes them around.

"Thank you," Jemma says. Then she opens the pizza boxes, revealing two different types of cheesy goodness.

"So we have Hawaiian and I found out that Pizza Hut in Canada has a ' _Canadian pizza'_. I special ordered it and it has pepperoni, bacon and mushrooms."

"It smells good," Skye smiles as she takes a slice of Hawaiian.

"So, are you done packing?" Jemma asks, taking a slice for herself.

"Yeah, Hunter and Bobbi swung by to help," she says with her mouth full of pizza. "And a moving van is coming tomorrow to take the boxes to Grant's house."

"So how is Grant adjusting to the move?" Leo asks.

"He said that he had to clear out some space for my stuff, but he's excited for the move. I'm just glad that I get to move in with him _and_ get away from the evil clutches of Donald J Trump. I would let you come with me, put you in my suitcase or something, but you know, illegal immigrants and all."

Skye catches Jemma roll her eyes just a little bit. "I think we'll be able survive four years of Trump, and I doubt he'll be re-elected," Jemma says. "Anyways, will you come back to visit us?"

"Well, you'll have to visit me, I can't leave Canada until I get my Permanent Residence Card, with can take up to a year to get," Skye explains.

Jemma smiles, "Then we'll visit you soon, how far is the drive?"

"Umm, about eight and a half and we can just video chat if you want, I know Leo gets car sick." Skye takes a sip of her beer. "Speaking of driving, you mind driving me to the airport next Friday?"

"Sure, I don't think we have any plans."

"Thanks Jem."

...

Jemma genially shakes Skye awake. "We're here." Skye blinks a few times, to help adjust to the bright lights of the pick up/drop off zone.

"Thanks guys, I'll miss you." she says leaning over to hug Jemma and Leo once they were parked.

"We'll miss you too. Please call soon," Jemma smiles as Skye gets out of the car.

"Will do."

"Bye Skye," Leo waves.

"Bye," Skye smiles back as she closes the door. She walks around to the back of the car, and opens the trunk. Sighing as she pulls out a large suitcase and a smaller backpack. Skye closes the trunk and heads toward the main building. She waves at Jemma and Leo one last time before walking through the sliding glass doors.

...

Skye always hates airport security, she understands that it's important, but sometimes it's just a pain. It feels like that she's always that one in like ten people that get their bag checked at random, even after they got it scanned. And don't get her started about when she has to walk through that scanner. She always forgets some tiny, dumb thing in her pocket that sets off an alarm. Or sometimes the lines just take forever.

But surprisingly, this time it goes off without a hitch... Dang it, she spoke to soon.

When Skye gets pass security, as she's making her way to the airport terminal, she does the responsible, adult thing and checks to see the statues of her flight. Then she sees it:

 _Destination:_ **Toronto** _Flight:_ **AC903** _Gate:_ **A1** _Statue:_ **Delayed**

She groans, well that's just perfect. Her flight was already coming in pretty late already, but now? Now this is just great. She swings her backpack around and takes out her phone. She taps on the first contact and holds it up to her ear.

' _You've reach Grant Ward, leave a message and I'll return your call.'_ Then there's a beep.

"Hey, it's Skye. My flight has been delayed, but I don't know for how long. I'll text you when I start to board. The sooner I can get out of Trump country the better. Bye." She hangs up, and makes her way to her gate.

...

She's sitting in the area beside her gate, losing her last life on Candy Crush before a message pops up on screen.

Grant: **Got your call, do you know when your flight's leaving yet?**

Skye: _Idk, ive been here for more than a hour, still dont know. i fell like ill never escape from the orange stay puffed marshmallow man now :(_

Grant: **What's a 'Stay Puffed Marshmallow Man'?**

Skye's eyes widen. She types her reply quickly.

Skye: _U know, the giant manhattan destroying living marshmallow person from ghostbusters?_

Grant: **I haven't seen Ghostbusters, but it sounds a lot like Trump.**

Skye: omg _, r my trump insults rubbing off on u_

Grant: **Yeah, I think so. I have to go, text me when you're about to board.**

Skye: _okay_

Skye puts away her phone. Then she stands up from her seat and stretches. She might as well take a walk to pass the time, and maybe get a bite to eat.

...

She's back at the waiting area beside the gates, currently occupying herself with a crossword in an overpriced puzzle book she bought for herself at one of the venues.

"What is an egg laying mammal?" she mutters to herself. "Easy, P-L-A-T-Y-P-U-S." she wrote down, but it didn't fit. She erases it, "What? I'll just look it up," Skye reaches down to grab her phone, put stops when she hears a female voice come on the speakers.

"Now boarding flight AC903, gate A1, flying to Toronto."

Skye gets out of her seat, like a bunch of people around her. She puts her book and pencil away, and throws her bag over her shoulders. ' _It's about damn time'_ is all she thinks as she wheels her suitcase towards the gates.

When she gets to the end of the line, there are quite a few people already in front of her. She takes out her phone again.

Skye: _hey, grant. Im starting to board the plane see you in a few hours :)_

Grant: **Skye, you know that if you want to pass the Canadian language test, you'll have to start using proper grammar not text-y short forms, right?**

Skye rolls her eyes.

Skye: _Okay, fine. But this is because I want to move to Canada, not because I'm giving into the grammar police._

Grant: **Much better, you texting like a teenager.**

Skye: _Well, you text like an old man._

She looks up for a moment, taking a few steps forward, as the line moves up closer to the front.

Skye: _Hey, I got to go. I'll see you later._

Grant: **Can't wait to see you, bye.**

...

Not all of the seats are filled, meaning Skye lucked out and got a row all to herself. After putting her suitcase above head, she settles into the window seat.

She slides open the window cover. All she can see is the glow from the main building, and a few different blinking lights contrasting against the dark night. It isn't much of a view, and it probably won't be any better in the air.

Only a few minutes later do they take off, the lights disappearing as they fly up. Next time she's on the ground, she'll be in Canada. She'll be able to live her life with Grant, have universal healthcare, order ' _double double'_ s at Tim Horton's and live where Spray Tan Man's approval rating is a measly 15 to 20 percent! Isn't that great?

...

Grant waits in the hub of the airport, sitting amongst empty chairs, tapping his fingers on the arm rest impatiently. He checks the time on his phone, **11:43**.Skye's plane should have arrived by now. Maybe she is stuck in the baggage reclaim area, or maybe it's taking her a while to fill out the customs declaration form, or maybe she just got lost. Grant look back down at his phone, opening up solitaire to pass the time.

He's on his third game when he hears people coming into the main hub. Grant looks up and watches through the glass that separates the hallway people go down after they depart from their plane, and the main lobby. The first wave of people walks down the hallway, none of which are Skye. He continues to watch people walk by until his eyes lock with those of a beautiful brunette. "Skye," he whispers.

Skye smiles at him, she then runs as fast as she can to the sliding glass doors at the end of the hallway, pulling her wheeled suitcase behind her. Grant runs alongside her, his eyes still locked with hers through the glass.

He stops in front of the doors, smiling as it slides open. Skye runs towards him, dropping her bags right before leaping into his arms. Grant catches her and swings her around, she laughs as he sets her down and then dips her and leans down to kiss her, not caring of there are other people watching them.

Skye breaks the kiss after a moment and reaches up to hug him.

"You're finally here," Grant says, squeezing her tightly through her thick winter jacket.

"I know," Skye replies as she detaches herself from Grant. She grabs her bags and reaches for Grant's hand.

"Are you happy to see me because you missed me or you're out of Trump's evil grasp?" Grant asks as they walk towards the exit.

"Both," Skye admits. "And did you hear Trump's news conference, with the reporters! Don't tell me that you would stay in the US with the Orange Man in power?!" Grant chuckles.

"Well, personally I don't want to think about Trump now. All I want to think about is going with my girlfriend to _our_ house," Grant smiles as they walk through the sliding doors into the January cold.

"O _ur house_ , I like the sound of that."

...

 _One Week Later_

Skye rolls over in bed, peaking over at the clock and the empty space where a body usually is. She hears faint noises coming from the kitchen as she pushes herself out of bed.

"Hey," she says, walking into the kitchen, taking in the smell of frying bacon.

"Hey yourself," Grant looks up from the stove top for a moment.

"What's all this?" Skye asks, observing the plates of eggs, muffins and fruit.

"I just thought that you need a big breakfast before the test today," Skye peaks up and gives Grant a quick kiss.

"Thank you," she smiles. "You know today is also Trump's inauguration, today marks the start of the apocalypse."

Grant rolls his eyes with a slight grin on his lips as he moves the bacon on the plate. "I kind of want to watch his inauguration to see who attends."

Skye takes the plates of food to the table and says, "I kind of want to watch his inauguration to see if some kind of Terminator time traveler comes back from the future to kill Trump during his inauguration." Grant snickers.

"Skye, I doubt that a time traveler is going come back and kill Trump, I doubt that there are time machines in the future in the first place."

"That's what they said about Trump! ' _Oh, he's a businessman and not a Politian, he can't win_ 'they said, but _nooooo,_ he won! Anything is possible at his point! I wouldn't be surprised if the sky is going to fall, or if aliens attack New York!" she protests, taking a seat at the table.

"I guess if you put it that way, then sure," Grant takes the remaining plates to the table, and takes a seat across from his girlfriend. "I guess we'll just have to sit down with a bowl of popcorn and see if Trump gets attacked by aliens or something."

"And gummy bear."

"Trump getting attacked by gummy bears?" Grant snorts as takes a muffin. Skye snickers as she shakes her head.

"No, no, no. I want to _eat_ popcorn and gummy bears," she clarifies, taking some eggs from the plate. "But considering that a screaming humanoid carrot is President elect, the whole gummy bear thing wouldn't be too farfetched."

"You never run out of Trump insult do you?" he asks.

"Nope, there is just _so_ much material to work with! I could talk out his hair, or how orange his is, or the wall he is planning to build. It almost feels like the jokes write themselves!" Skye laughs, while Grant just looks at her and smiles.

Even if the Trump-poclyse is starting today, at least Skye has Grant and Grant has Skye. And hopefully, four years will fly by quickly.


End file.
